


In the name of love

by Saku015



Series: Love Free! 2018 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Coach Tachibana Makoto, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Massage, Moving In Together, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Plans For The Future, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, Romantic Soulmates, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Haru and Makoto's night after All Japan.





	In the name of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setokoharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokoharu/gifts).



> Day 2: What does the future hold?
> 
> This is a birthday present for setokoharu. Happy birthday, sweetheart! :)

Haru was lying on Makoto’s bed, totally exhausted because of his race against Rin – which he had won, though he still could not comprehend the reason of it totally. After everything was over, Makoto walked up to him, offering that Haru should have spent the night at his place – so he could ease his pain.

At first, Haru did not understand what he meant, but right then, as Makoto was kneeling above him, his hand massaging his muscles, everything popped into place at once. Haru pressed his face to the pillow and breathed in Makoto’s well known scent. After his small voice of content, he felt the larger body shaking above him. Haru peeked up at him with one eye open.

”Haru is just like a cat,” Makoto cooed with giggles erupting from his chest.

”Shut up, Makoto!” Haru mumbled, hiding his face into the Makoto-scent pillow. He felt his face burning and he knew the brunet knew that too.

”… and your ears are bright red too!” Makoto leaned down and placed a kiss to said burning body part. Haru yelped in surprise, trying to wriggle away – of course, his tries were in vain.

”Makoto, what are you-” Haru started when he caught the smirk on the others’ lips from the corner of his eye.

However, Makoto did not leave time to further questions. His fingers found Harus’ side with surprising fastness and started tickle him mercilessly. Makoto looked a kind of delightfulness as his lover tossed and turned, laughing hysterically. Unfortunately for Haru, Makoto pressed him to the bed with his own body and did not plan to let him go anytime soon.

”You are so cute, Haru!” Makoto said while placing countless kisses on his face.

”Enough, I surrender!” Haru almost screamed and that made Makoto lifting his weight off of him. Makoto lay down beside him and Haru snuggled up to his body immediately. ”You are cruel, you know that, right?” Haru muttered into his shirt.

”Sorry, sorry, but I could not resist!” Makoto chuckled, kissing Haru’s black locks.

”I have to get accustomed to it though,” Haru said with a deep sigh. Makoto titled his head in question. ”Both of us will finish school within a few years and then you will become my official coach with me moving in here… right?” Haru looked up into two widened leaf green eyes and felt his stomach dropping.

At first, Makoto had no words. He had no idea about Haru thinking about their future like that. Yes, it was clear that they would always be by each others’ side, but even he himself did not plan it so detailed, but what else could he wait from Haru?

Makoto felt his lips turning into a smile full of adoration. He cupped Haru’s face and kissed him with all the love he felt. For a moment they were not anything else, but moving lips, entangled limbs and loving hearts. When they parted, Makoto pressed their foreheads together.

”I would even get married to you if you let me.”


End file.
